Te Ayudare
by Allychin-Hanako
Summary: Ichigo preocupado por su amigo lo va a ver, se encuentra que el esta bien, ichigo decide ayudar a su amigo a limpiar los desperdicios que quedaron en las rocas y hay se encuentra con algo que lo desconcertó. pero a un si El La ayudo y vivirá junto a ella un tiempo, hasta que ella decida contarle LA VERDAD DE QUE SUCEDIÓ. -Kurosaki-Kun... mi Otra horquilla ya no esta.- IchiHime.
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA bellos lectores, aquí les traigo un tema Trillado y Trillado en la serie... Las sirenas, no tengo idea como se me ocurrir... mmm creo que con el documental de las sirenas y después ver bleach xD bueno creo que si tengo la suficiente inspiración cada cap tendrá mas de 1,000 palabras! xD **_

_**bueno mi sueño era escribir de esta pareja IchiHime (un fic largo claro) y ya que me inspire por que no, pero que les guste.**_

* * *

><p><span><em>Te Ayudare.<em>

-¡Good Morning! ¡Ichigo!-saludo su padre con euforia para despertar a su hijo dormilón.

-¡Que te pasa viejo!-contesto ichigo con un sobresalto causando que se cayera de la cama.

-mira la hora que es, se que hoy no tienes nada que hacer, pero sería bueno que te levantaras.-le dijo propinando alguno puñetazos que fueron bien esquivados por ichigo

-¡Ya! ¡Está Bien Tu Ganas!- contesto el pelinaranjo.- ¿viejo crees que la marejada de ayer haya pasado ya?

-supongo que si hijo, ¿piensas salir?-pregunto isshin.

-…-ichigo no dijo nada solo asintió con su típico ceño fruncido.

El padre de ichigo salió de la habitación dejando a su hijo en paz.

Ichigo se ducho, vistió y ordeno su cuarto y salió.

-Onii-chan-hablo Yuzu.-te preparo el desayuno.

-no gracias Yuzu, no tengo hambre.-respondió con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba su chaqueta y disponía a salir.

-IchiNii.-le llamo Karin.- ¿dónde vas? ¿Por qué no desayunas?

-Karin, no te preocupes por mí.-dijo por ultimo ichigo y salió por la puerta principal con dirección a la playa.

Tomo el tren y se sentó en el primer asiento que vio junto a la ventana y se quedo así todo el camino, ayer en la noche había tenido un sueño muy raro y eso lo tenía algo confundido, su mejor amigo Chad trabajaba en un puerto y justo ayer había salido de pesca con su jefe…ichigo soñó que su amigo Chad tenía un grave accidente en mar abierto, es por eso que ichigo estaba así de inquieto y preocupado.

Una vez el tren había llegado a la estación ichigo bajo y fue a la playa corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llego y finalmente llego al puerto donde atracaba el bote de pesca donde trabajaba Chad.

-¡Chad!-grito ichigo tratando de ubicar con la mirada a su amigo.

- i ¿ichigo!? –Contesto Sado-¿qué haces aquí?

-que bueno, estas bien ¿cierto?- pregunto Ichigo respirando tranquilo.

-claro… si lo dices por la marejada, cuando comenzó nos volvimos, no estábamos tan lejos del puerto así que volvimos rápidamente.-respondió tratando de calmar a ichigo.-la marejada provoco que los peces se adentraran al mar o que otros quedaran enredados en las algas.

-ya veo… si quiere puedo ayudarte en algo.-ofreció ichigo.

-ahora que lo dice, en la sima de los requeríos hay un estanque, que acaba en una cascada, las ola era muy grandes y creo que hay muchas algas que impiden que el agua escurra, ¿si quieres me puedes ayudar a sacarlas?-

-claro vamos.-contesto ichigo desabrochándose su chaqueta y subiéndose las mangas.

Sado asintió y ambos fueron hasta los requeríos, las rocas era afilas, y tenias que escalar ayudados con sus manos, estaba a punto de llegar cuando Ichigo resbalo y en un movimiento rápido se aferro a una roca acto que resulto, pero eso no impidió que saliera con un corte profundo.

-ichigo, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sado viendo como la mano de Ichigo corría mucha sangre.

-no es nada Chad, solo es un rasguño, sigamos.-ichigo hizo caso omiso a su cortada.

Ambos llegaron y se encontraron con un hermoso paisaje del tranquilo mar y el hermoso sol que iluminaba el cálido día (después de la tormenta viene la paz).

Los muchachos comenzaron a sacar las algas y una que otra basura que votaba la gente desconsiderada. Ichigo miro nuevamente a las algas restantes algo brillante había en el fondo, el pelinaranja metió su brazo a el agua y toco algo duro y muy suave. Este trato de tirarlo, pero no pudo se le resbalaba de las manos. Ichigo no se rendiría, eso impedía que el agua saliera, así que sacaría eso a como dé lugar, levanto sus jeas y se saco sus Zapatillas y se metió al agua estancada, bajo ambos brazos y tomo la cosa suave y tiro con toda sus fuerza, al tirar con toda su fuerza provoco que este cayera al agua y encima de el cayo algo de color rosado… parpadeo un par de veces y se puso de pie.

-una… cola…-dijo sorprendido, era de color rosado, escamosa pero suave, ichigo quedo impactado.

Sado por otro lado estaba llevando los desechos a bajo dejando a ichigo solo.

La cola parecía continuar hacia arriba, ichigo quito las algas y se encontró con un abdomen plano y unos buenos pechos cubiertos por un cabello largo de color naranja un poco más oscuro que el suyo, con delicadeza limpio la cara y se encontró con un hermoso rostro de una chica, de pronto ichigo se alejo e intento no gritarle a Sado para no preocuparlo.

-¿Qué clase de broma era esta? ¿Eso es una sirena? ¿No es eso imposible? ¿Es un cadáver? ¿O una chica disfrazada haciendo una estúpida broma pesada? ¿Pero? Algo interrumpió los pensamientos de ichigo, la sirena se comenzó a retorcer en ahora piedras secas.-las sirenas son como peces… Diablos.- ichigo se metió nuevamente al estanque ahora seco y vio como la sirena trataba de respirar. Ichigo la tomo en sus brazos y se arrojo junto con ella al mar.

Donde se encontraban el mar era de una profundidad media, ichigo abrió los ojos y vio un par mirándolos bajo un poco su vista y vio una sonrisa, después bajo un poco mas y vio unos enormes pechos descubiertos, con eso ichigo boto el poco aire que había tomado y se separo de la sirena, la pelinaranja lo miro divertida, ya que ichigo trato de subir a la superficie, pero la falta de aire se lo impido, causando que comenzara a tragar agua y dejarse caer al fondo, la sirena dejo la sonrisa y nado hasta donde se encontraba ichigo y llevo uno de sus brazos hasta su espalda y con su mano libre tomo la barbilla del chico y le beso (o más bien le compartió su aire inflando las mejillas de del chico) ichigo abrió sus ojos y comenzó a respirar agitado, junto con un enorme sonrojo. La sirena se separo de él y le tomo las manos susurrando una palabras sus mano fueron envueltas por una burbuja naranja.

-¿Estoy Muerto Cierto?-dijo tenuemente ichigo mirando a la sirena.

-creo que si no te hubiera compartido mi aire contigo estarías muerto, pero es lo que te debía tu me salvaste.-dijo desasiendo la burbuja.

-mi… mi mano, la has curado.- dijo mirándose la mano en la cual tenía herida.- ¿todo esto es real?

-jeje… no lo sé, anoche me perdí por la marejada y termine enredada en esas algas y después una ola gigante me llevo hasta ese estanque y no tengo claro si estoy soñando y estoy en Atlantis.-dijo con una voz armoniosa.

Ichigo comenzó mirar a su alrededor y se dio cuenta.- ¡estoy bajo el agua y respirando!- el chico entro en desesperación, pero la chica lo detuvo con un efusivo abrazo. Ichigo se avergonzó aun mas al sentir los pechos de la chica restregar su pecho.- ¡basta!- la chica rompió el abrazo, y contemplo como el chico nadaba hacia la superficie.

-¿dónde vas?-preguntó la sirena nadando junto con él.

-me voy… ya estás en el agua, eso es todo ya me voy… creo que tengo que despertar ahora mismo.-dijo dando brazadas mas fuertes para salir más rápido.

-¿pero cómo voy a volver a las profundidades del mar?-pregunto confundida.

-¿me preguntas a mi? Hasta hace poco ni siquiera sabía que existían las sirenas, tu deberías saber cómo volver, todos los peces saben, tu solo intenta nadar y ya está.-contesto molesto ichigo, justo salió a la superficie y se encontró con un Sado que lo miraba desde arriba.

-pero no sé como volver…por favor ayúdame.- rogo… frunció el seño y se restregó los ojos.

Ichigo devolvió una sonrisa a Sado y se sumergió de nuevo.

-no salgas a la…-ichigo la miro impresionado al ver el rostro sonrosado y sus ojo levemente rojos.- ¿estas… llorando?

-sniff sniff… ¿Qué es llorar?- la otra pregunta por parte de la sirena lo dejo desconcertado.

-te ayudare si dejas de llorar.-propuso ichigo dando se por vencido, ella era como una chica así que tenía que tratarla bien.- le diré a una amigo que cuide de ti hasta que te marches.-

-no… otro humano no puede conocer mi existencia…-contesto la sirena rápidamente abrazando a ichigo y acomodando su cabeza en su tórax.

-¿qué?-

-si otro humano se entera de la existencia mía pasara lo que le paso a mi hermano…-hablo levemente con tristeza.

-no me digas que…-

- a mi hermano lo capturaron unos hombre en esas cosas que flotan… su muerte fue espantosa y así como murió mi hermano han muerto los demás… quedamos muy pocos… contando que solo somos hembras las que quedamos…-

-confía en mi él es un buen chico y sin él no podre ayudarte.-le dijo ichigo con una sonrisa en su rostro, cosas que provocó un sonrojo en la hermosa sirena.

-gracias… apropósito mi nombre es Inoue Orihime.-dijo devolviendo la sonrisa.

-me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo.-respondió

-bueno kurosaki-kun… creo que deberías salir ya del agua… el aliento que te di se te esta por acabar.-

-com….-ichigo no pudo terminar la palabra cuando no pudo respirar.

Orihime al ya saber lo abrazo y lo llevo a la superficie, al salir ichigo dio una gran bocanada de aire tocio un par de veces.

-ichigo que haces en el agua.-al escuchar la voz de otro humano Orihime se espanto y se escondió tras Ichigo.

-Aaaah, Chad… ¿tengo un problema y necesito tu ayuda? ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?-pregunto ichigo sin prestar atención a Orihime que estaba detrás del, el pelinaranja comenzó a salir dejando atrás a la sirena, orihime trato de seguirlo pero no podía tocar la arena seca.

-claro Ichigo en lo que sea te ayudare.-respondió Chad dando la mano a ichigo.

-pues esa chica que vez ahí es una sirena y no sabe como volver al fondo del mar.-soltó sin más.

-…- Sado guardo silencio, ciertamente ichigo tenía que estar afectándole el sol…-ichigo… es causa del sol…

-no me vengas con eso… ¡Inoue! ¡Ven!-grito ichigo.

La sirena dudosa, nado unos cuantos metros.

-¿podrías mostrarle tu aleta a Chad?-pidió ichigo.

La sirena levantó su enorme aleta rosada bajo la atenta mirada de ambos humanos.

-esto no puede ser…-dijo incrédulo Sado.

-Te lo dije.-contesto ichigo.

-¿cómo pretendes que nosotros dos la ayudemos?-pregunto Sado.

-¿donde trabajas no hay una un camión para trasladar criaturas marinas hasta los restaurantes?-pregunto ichigo.

-s…si, ¿qué pretendes?-

-no voy a dejarla sola, ni menos en un restaurante, me la llevaré a mi casa y con la ayuda del camión podremos llegar sin ningún problema. Mírala está asustada, no puedo dejarla… es algo extraño Chad.-dijo ichigo mirando disimuladamente a la chica.

-¿a tu casa? ¿Pero tu padre y tus hermanas?-

-tranquilo ya pensare en algo- dijo tranquilizando a su amigo.- ¡Inoue! ¡Necesito que vayas a ese puerto y me esperes donde se encuentra la escalera para subir al puente, yo te Ayudare!- orihime se armo de valor y fue nadando lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a donde le había dicho ichigo.

Los chicos tardaron un poco más en llegar, pero cuando lo hicieron Sado fue en busca de la camioneta e ichigo fue a buscar a la sirena.

-Inoue…-llamo ichigo mirando para el mar.

Orihime saco su cabeza y vio a ichigo, dio una sonrisa.-Kurosaki-Kun… tengo miedo…-revelo la sirena.

-Yo… Te Protegeré.-respondió ichigo respondiendo a la sonrisa, el chico se arrodillo y extendió ambos brazos.-vamos sube… yo te sostendré.-aseguro.

-si-contesto y elevo sus brazos tasta alcanzar los del chico, este la subió y la tomo en brazos.

-tranquila, aquí no hay nadie y mira haya esta mi amigo en ese camión que tiene un espacio con agua para ti.-le dijo ichigo mientras corría hasta el camión.-Chad ayúdame a levantarla.

Sado se encontraba en el techo del conteiner del camión donde había una puerta que daba a donde estaba el agua. Sado extendió sus manos y recibió a la sirena, la deposito cuidadosamente en el agua.

-Gracias amigo de Kurasaki-Kun…-agradeció Orihime.

-me llama Sado.-respondió gravemente.

-mucho gusto Sado-kun, ¿podrías dejar esa puerta abierta?-pregunto.

-C…Claro.-respondió y se bajo del techo del conteiner para encontrarse con ichigo.- está todo listo, te iré a dejar a tu casa, si quieres ayuda sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea.-

-Muchas gracias Chad. Es hora de irnos.-dijo ichigo. Ambos chicos se subieron al camión y emprendieron rumbo hasta la saca de ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! se que este es mas corto pero tenia que escribir, es de noche y justo me vino la inspiración... y como todos saben no hay que perder la inspiración xD**_

_**-ahora a la lectura.-**_

* * *

><p>El camino fue largo hasta la casa de ichigo, por las calles la gente miraba algo extrañados el camión y de eso se dio cuenta Ichigo, pero no le toma mayor importancia a este hecho así que siguió hablando con Sado, ignorando que Orihime se encontraba embelesada mirando todo a su alrededor objetos y cosas que para ella no tenían significado…<p>

De camino todo salió en calma sin ningún percance.

Al llegar a la casa de Ichigo, las luce estaban todas apagada y en la calle no se veía ninguna alma cerca.

Ichigo y Sado se bajaron y subieron a la techo del conteiner y hay vieron como orihime estaba dormida su cabeza estaba afuera al igual que sus brazos en los cual estaba apoyada al borde de la puerta corredera del conteiner, al principio ichigo pensó que la sirena estaba muerta ya que no estaba bajo el agua pero después se dio cuenta de cómo su hombros se movían levemente por su respiración.

-Inoue…-despertó Sado, la sirena despertó de inmediato.

-Inoue, ¿c…como es que puedes estar fuera del agua?-pregunto ichigo arrodillándose al frente de ella.

-pues… mi cola es la única que tiene que permanecer húmeda.-respondió con una sonrisa.

-bien entonces todo va a salir como lo planee.-dijo ichigo con confianza.

Ichigo se puso de pie y bajo del camión, camino hasta su casa y dejo la puerta abierta y se devolvió.

-Chad… ahora puedes pasármela.-le dijo ichigo extendiendo los brazos.

Sado tomo a la sirena y se la paso rápidamente a ichigo, que la recibió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Nos vemos Chad, gracias por todo.-Hablo por último, la despedida fue rápida ya que no se arriesgaría a que le pasara nada a la "Chica".

Al entrar cerró la puerta tras de sí y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto y entro al baño de su habitación, deposito a orihime en la ducha y abrió el grifo de agua caliente y de paso también la fría, para que el agua estuviera templada.

La bañera de Ichigo debía medir algo si como un 1,70 cm. El cuerpo de la sirena no quedaba tan mal hay… lo único que sobre salía de la bañera era un poco de su cola junto con su aleta.

-con eso estarás bien.-dijo ichigo cerrando los grifos del agua.

-Gracias kurosaki-kun… con esto puedo sobrevivir.-Agradeció alegremente, Orihime alzo sus brazos y gracias al movimiento dijo ver sus senos nuevamente, cosa que hizo a ichigo sonroja y también taparse los ojos con ambas manos.

-Perdón Kurosaki-Kun.-se disculpo cuando se percato de lo sucedido. Acto seguido de que sumergió toda su cabeza y sacando un poco más de su cola por el otro extremo.

-N…No te preocupes… procura no volver hacerlo.-le dijo el pelinaranja quitando poco a poco las manos de los ojos.

Orihime saco su cabeza nuevamente y tan solo asintió. Ichigo salió del baño y fue a su cuarto a buscar su silla de escritorio y ponerla en la sala de baño, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dejo caer en la silla.

-Ahora cuéntame todo.- le dijo en un tono muy serio.

-Mmm… pues comenzare desde el principio.-le dijo orihime poniendo su antebrazo al borde de la Bañera y apoyando su mentón en el.-cada sirena nace con un objeto sagrado que las une a su Vida… siempre fuimos más hembras que machos, nosotros dominábamos los mares hasta que los Humanos trajeron sus cosas flotantes y comenzaron a atacar a nuestro protectores, que por cierto son solo los machos, ellos son los encargados de defender la ciudadela, por los constantes ataques todos los macho quedaron reducidos a nada… como también nuestra existencia no podemos reproducirnos entre mujeres. bueno terminando ese tema, Como ya te había dicho cada uno con su objeto sagrado desarrolla una habilidad también, en mi caso esta Horquilla.- Orihime se toco el cabello y saco de él una Hermosa Horquilla en forma de flor de seis pétalos.-ella posee mi Vida y su habilidad es hacer escudos, uno de ellos es curar y los otros son escudos para protegerme y así pueden variar las habilidades, y esta otra Horquilla.- Orihime toco su lado izquierdo de su cabello y no encontró nada, comenzó a entrar en desesperación.

-KUROSAKI-KUN… mi otra Horquilla… ya no está.-musito débilmente al chico que estaba a su lado.-ahora entiendo todo…- dijo con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos.

-¿no me digas que vas a morir?-pregunto algo inquieto.

-no… esa Horquilla era de mi hermano… las dos Horquillas son iguales, nunca supe que poder poseía la de mi Hermano, pero siempre estuve enterada de que nuestro grupo quería destruir la Horquilla de mi hermano, siempre decían que tenían que destruir su Objeto y mi Objeto.-

-¿entonces ellos querían matarlos?- pregunto nuevamente Ichigo, el chico estaba muy concentrado escuchando la conversación que no se percato que su padre y sus hermanas había regresado.

-supongo.-contesto triste.

-¿qué es eso de supongo? Es que no te das cuenta que ellos te odiaba y también odiaban a tu hermano.-le afirmo el chico con molestia.

-pero todo eso ya es pasado… cuando mi hermano antes de morir me obsequio su Horquilla y me dijo que cuidara de ella de los demás y que tenía que guardar distancia de aquellos que me molestaran, que cuando fuera mayor me fuera de ahí y tratara de sobrevivir yo sola y mírame AHORA… ESTOY EN LA TIERRA DE LOS HUMANOS CON UN AL FRENTE QUE APENAS CONOCÍ ESTA MAÑANA-musito con rabia, de sus ojos escurría nuevamente esas gotitas.- siempre he sido torpe, ingenua y muy soñadora, y como dijeron las otras sirenas eso me llevara a la muer…-Orihime no pudo terminar cuando se dio cuenta unos fuertes brazos la estaba rodeando en un fuerte abrazo, cosa que hizo que orihime quedara con los labios entre abiertos y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-ya te dije… Te Ayudare… No tendrás que volver a ese lugar… ahora eres mi amiga y puedes confiar en mí, Yo te protegeré.-concluyo en susurro la última frase.

Por dentro el corazón de Orihime se debatía, mientras que el de Ichigo estaba confundido.

-bueno ya es tarde… mañana inventare una excusa para quedarme en casa para estar contigo, no dejarte sola.- le dijo separándose lentamente de la sirena.

-Gracias Kurosaki-Kun.-le agradeció la pelinaranja.

-espero que puedas dormir algo en esa Bañera, Buenas Noches.-se despidió cerrando la puerta del Baño.

-Buenas noches Kurosaki-Kun.-susurro con una sonrisa en su rostro, cerró los ojos y durmió.

Ichigo tubo una extraña sensación, alguien le estaba espiando… corrió hacia la puerta del dormitorio y se encontró con su viejo y con su hermana menor, con unos vasos en el oido pegado a la puerta

-¡Que hacen aquí espiándome!-les grito sin cuidado.

-solo queríamos saber con quién hablabas Onii-Chan.- le respondió Yuzu inflando sus mejillas y con su ceño fruncido.

-si Ichigo, es lo que dice Yuzu.-asintió el papa de ichigo.

Sin previo aviso ichigo le propino una patada voladora a su padre en todo lo que se llama Rostro, Yuzu comenzó a regañar a Ichigo, pero este ni caso le hizo. Su padre se comenzó a defender y ambos comenzaron a rodar por el suelo hasta llegar a la habitación de su viejo, el padre se levanto de un brinco y tomo a su hijo por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrojo dentro de su habitación, se escucho un estruendo, isshin se levanto las mangas de su camisa y entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta.

-Padre… Onii-Chan.-llamo Yuzu a la puerta.

-será mejor que los dejes Yuzu, ven mejor veamos televisión.-le sugirió Karin que se encontraba bajando las escaleras con dirección a la sala de estar.

Yuzu solo asintió y siguió a su Hermana.

-se que tienes un problema… te conozco ichigo.-le dijo su padre sentándose junto a él.

-creo que tienes razón Padre… hay algo que…-

-no me digas yo adivino, tienes un dilema en tu corazón, acabas de conocer a una chica y ya te has enamorado de ella ¿no es así mi querido Hijo?- le hablo su padre dando casi en el clavo.

-…-ichigo guardo silencio y después de un minuto asintió.

-Mmm con que eso era, por que no se lo dices.-

-estás loco, acabo de conocerla… y… además ella es distinta a mi… ella es distinta a cualquier otra chica y es imposible que estemos juntos.-le revelo con su ceño fruncido.

-creo que te estás excediendo… no creo que la chica viva debajo del mar y tenga una cola de sirena, pero si se que estas enamorado de Rukia-Chan, no debiste inventar toda esa historia tan solo deberías decirle.- le dijo en un tono gracioso al principio.

Ichigo lo miro con la boca abierta…

-¡JAMAS ESTARÍA ENAMORADO DE ESA ENANA!-Grito fuera de sí impactando a su viejo.

-lo único que espero es que escojas una mujer como tu madre…-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-no puede evitarlo… me he enamorado y una "chica"-dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos en alto.- que es casi igual a Mamá.- le dijo mirando al techo de la habitación.

-lucha por ella Ichigo… no dejes que esta oportunidad se te escape… quiero ver crecer a tus hijos entiendes.-

-¡IMPOSIBLE!- le grito abandonando la habitación de su padre y entrando rápidamente a su habitación y cerrando con pestillo su puerta, se tiro en su cama y toda su mente se lleno de preguntas.

-creo que esta es una de las habilidades de la horquilla de Inoue.-dijo finalmente quedándose dormido encima de las sabanas y vestido.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PERDÓN<em>**_** SI OFENDÍ A ALGUIEN AL DECIRLE ENANA A RUKIA... PERO... ES... LA... VERDAD. **_

_**[no te disculpes Ally-Chan]**_

_**-cállate kumagawa-**_

_**[Ally-Chan no me hagas utilizar All Fiction]**_

_**-perdóname T-T- **_


	3. Chapter 3

Ya eran como las 3 de la mañana cuando el chico sintió un chapoteo trato de no hacerle caso, pero en chapoteo era insoportable cuando de fondo no se escuchaba ningún otro ruido.

Se levanto de la mala gana y abrió la puerta del Baño con todas sus fuerzas y ahí se encontró con Orihime que se encontraba jugando con sus manos en el agua.

-inoue… son las 3 de la mañana… y yo estoy cansado… ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?-tratando de no sonar tan enojado.

-Perdón Kurosaki-Kun, es que… no puedo dormir.-le dijo bajito, orihime acaricio su estomago.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y pudieron escucha como el estomago de la sirena hacia ruidos.

-con que tienes hambre…espera un momento… ¿Qué comes?-pregunto Ichigo.

-pues-ella puso su mano en el mentón en forma pensativa.-algas.-finalizo.

-pensé que comías peces.-

-¡No!-le grito.-los peces son amigo, no comida.-

-Está bien, pero no grite, puedes despertar a alguien.-le dijo haciendo una señal de silencio con su dedo sobre su propia boca.

-Perdón.-dijo.

-quédate en silencio, ahora iré a buscar comida.- ichigo salió de su cuarto y bajo las escales para ir a la cocina.

Encendió la luz y abrió el su nevera, saco muchas cosas. Después abrió la despensa y saco otras cosas más, después tomo una bandeja y dejo toda la comida ahí, procurando no hacer mucho ruido apago la luz y subió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con pestillo y entro al baño.

-Wo… Kurosaki-Kun…-dijo impresionada Orihime al ver tanta variedad de cosa y tantos colores juntos.

-toma.-le paso una cajita de color rosada.-

Orihime la recibió y la abrió… dentro se encontraba una cosa redonda con que tenía algo encima del mismo color que la caja, la sirena la examinando, mirando la volteaba para un lado, para el otro y despues la olfateaba.

-no la mires tanto, eso se llama dona y lo de color rosa es glaseado de fresa.- le dijo ichigo con los brazos cruzados, vale decir que cuando le paso la caja de dona a Inoue había dejado la bandeja encima de la silla de escritorio que todavía se encontraba en el Baño.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron.-ñammmm… esta deliciosa, es lo más rico que he probado.-dijo babeando.

-lo único que habías comido eran algas. Toma esto pruébalo.-le paso un plato.

-¿qué es?-le pregunto Inoue al ver la comida humana.

-es arroz con curry, lo hizo mi hermana menor para la cena.-le contesto.

La sirena tomo la cuchara que estaba en el plato y le dio una gran probada.

-de…licio…so-contesto entrecortadamente, literalmente comenzó a tragar todo el arroz con curry.

La boca de Inoue quedo un poco manchada con uno que otro arroz y curry, ichigo estiro su mano hasta la boca de Inoue y se la limpio suavemente. Eso provoco que la sirena se sonrojara un poco.

-tienes que comer bien, o sino quedaras como una maleducada.-le hablo cuando quito su mano del rostro de Orihime

Ella asintió débilmente y así es como ichigo comenzó a darle de comer todo lo que había traído. sin darse cuenta de que, de un momento a otro se encontraba comiendo también con Orihime y junto con eso le estaba dando de comer a ella en la boca. Así se dieron las 7 de la mañana y papales repartidos por todo el suelo del baño, migajas por todos lados y el agua también tenía restos de comida.

Y ahí se encontraban los dos, Ichigo durmiendo en el suelo con su espalda apoyada en la Bañera y Orihime durmiendo bajo el agua con su cola saliendo por el otro extremo.

-¡ICHIGO!-grito su padre.-…-espero respuesta pero nada… ninguna señal de que su hijo dormilón estuviera despierto.-así que tengo que ir a despertarlo.- le padre de ichigo subió las escaleras y tomo el pomo de la puerta, lo estaba por girar…

-Ichigo.-despertó Orihime, el nombrado dio un sobresalto y miro a la sirena.-alguien va a entrar a la habitación.- ichigo se levantó los más rápido que pudo salió del baño y cerró la puerta.

Camino para acostase en su cama pero no alcanzo a llegar cuando se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Isshin.

-ichigo, es hora de levantarse… anoche trasnochaste, te sentí hablando toda la noche-le reprocho.

-…Mmm…-murmuro ichigo.

-¿te sientes enfermo?-

-no me siento muy bien, no iré a la prepa-

-crees que es así de fácil… es tu ultimo año… no puedes faltar por que se te da la gana, vístete no dejare que faltes. Ha y también viene a recoger el cesto de la ropa sucia que está en tu baño.-

Al escuchar lo ultimo ichigo se asusto.

-¡NO! Está bien iré a la preparatoria y también yo sacare mi ropa sucia.-le dijo levantándose de un brinco.

Isshin miro con una cara de pregunta, algo escondía su hijo se puso de espalada a la puerta del baño, y abrió la puerta sin mirar Hacia dentro del baño. Eso causo que ichigo quedara helado, ver como su padre había abierto la puerta. desde la perspectiva de ichigo se veía a una orihime con las manos sobre su boca para no emitir ningún ruido acompañada con una expresión de miedo.

Ichigo corrió hasta donde su padre y le dio una tecleada que los dejo ambos fuera de la puerta del baño. Como pudo ichigo rápidamente se repuso, cerró la puerta y se puedo de espaldas a ella.

-¿me ocultas algo?-pregunto Isshin mientras se ponía de pie.

-no… jamás te ocultaría nada…-su tono era inseguro, pero no había otra respuesta.

-está bien yo me iré a la clínica, no llegare en toda la noche ya que hoy me toca turno de noche, cuida bien de tus hermanas.- finalmente isshin dejando a ichigo con el alma en un hilo.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Ichigo, rápidamente se coloco la ropa escolar y entro al baño nuevamente.

-Inoue… tengo que ir a la escuela, no te preocupes no llegare tarde y no habrá nadie en la casa.- se despidió ichigo.

-que te vaya bien Kurosaki-Kun.-dijo meneando su brazo cuidadosamente para que no fuera a vérsele nada.

Ichigo dio una sonrisa y dejo el baño cerrado al igual que la puerta de su habitación. Al salir se encontró con sus hermanas, se despidió de ellas y emprendió rumbo hacia su preparatoria.

Las calles estaban repletas de chicos y chicas que se dirigían a sus instituciones escolares, llego a una esquina y espero a que los autos terminaran de pasar, iba a cruzar cuando escucho un grito.

-¡ICHIGO!-

El pelinaranja se volteo y vio como era su amiga junto con el cabeza de piña roja.

-¡Hola ichigo!-saludo enérgicamente-renji.

-hola.-contesto indiferente.

-¿Qué pasa con ese ánimo?-pregunto rukia.-algo te pasa cierto, de eso estoy segura.

-Mmm- respondió ichigo- no es eso, no me pasa nada.

-A mi no me engañas.- le dijo Renji. El pelirrojo cruzo su brazo por los hombros de Ichigo.

Ichigo no hizo más que ignorarlos en todo el camino, algo le sucedía, se sentía molesto y a la vez preocupado, presentía que Inoue no estaría bien, puede ser solo que esté en su imaginación. Y así continuo todo el camino hasta la su establecimiento escolar.

Inoue estaba con los ojos cerrado sin hacer nada (no es como que puediera hacer algo realmente)cuando de repente abrió los ojos en una milésima de segundo, un ruido proviniste de la puerta principal se dejo escuchar, inoue entro en alerta, después se sintieron pisadas en la escalera, después alguien abrió la puerta del cuarto de Ichigo. Orihime tan solo cerro la cortina de la Bañera y se sumergió cosa que no resulto muy bien ya que se le veía la cola.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al padre de Ichigo con una cara de preocupación, Isshin entro al baño y vio como papeles de dulces y platos de comida se encontraban regados por todo el baño. Hecho una mirada examinando los rincones de la habitación del baño, poco le costó darse cuenta de la ducha. No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo… la historia se repetía… abrió la cortina y se encontró con la joven Sirena.

-Masaki.-susurro el padre de Ichigo.

Orihime saco la cabeza y miro al padre de ichigo con temor.

-eres igual a mi difunta esposa.- le revelo Isshin.

-mi… N…Nombre es Inoue Orihime…-con un temblor en la voz.

-con que ese es tu Objeto sagrado.-le dijo apuntando con su dedo hasta la Horquilla de Orihime.

-¿c…como lo sabe...?-pregunto confundida.

-mi esposa era igual que tu, yo tenía uno amigos que se especializaban en vida marina y yo siempre los acompañaba cuando se adentraban en mar abierto, así conocí a Masaki.-dijo con un tono de melancolía.-pero eso no va al caso…-

-¿cómo es que ella…?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-creo que eres muy joven como para saber las bases de tu hibridologia, así que te lo explicare.- se sentó en la silla de escritorio de ichigo y prosiguió- sirenas y tritones nacen con un Objeto sagrado que contiene su vida, las habilidades varían en 5 posibilidades: la primera, la más común defensa la poseen sirenas y tritones, la segunda es Ofensa esta por lo general la poseen los tritones, La tercera son los regeneradores, son poco comunes… la cuarta en casi imposible, pero hay casos. Son los coordinados que poseen. Defensa, ofensa y regenerador. El quinto y el último es el caso de Masaki, son los cambiantes, esta habilidad les permite combinar suObjeto con otro objeto y eso produce que se combinen las habilidades y eso da como resultado a un cambiante, para saber si eres un cambiante tienes que ser un coordinado.-le dejo en claro Isshin.- los cambiantes son tan escasos que son 2 cada 70 años.-

-Ósea que su esposa…-

-si mi esposa era una cambiante y al juntar un su objeto con otro cambiante el cuerpo de ambos cambia de forma adquiriendo la forma de un humano.-afirmo el padre con una cara seria.

-¿señor… como murió su… esposa?-pregunto la pelinaranja.

-ella después de tener a mis 3 hijos ella tuvo un accidente en el cual Su Objeto se separo de ella y al separarse es como si se hubiera roto... y su vida termino. Mis hijos no saben nada acerca de este tema.-

-eso da como resultado que ichigo es…-isshin interrumpió a Inoue.

-No… el no nació con un Objeto y eso no lo hace híbrido.- respondió fuertemente.- otra cosa, como ya sabes todo eso. Yo mismo te iré a dejar a la playa hoy en la noche sin que Ichigo se entere, no quiero que mi hijo se desviva por un amor imposible, es imposible que tú te conviertas en una humana así que no quiero que te encariñes más con mi Hijo. Quiero que mi hijo se feliz con alguien para toda su vida.- isshin se levanto y se fue de la habitación

Los ojos de la sirena se llenaron de lagrimas… las dejo escapar en silencio, aguantando lo gritos de dolor que le provoco escuchar esas palabras del padre de Ichigo. Su primer amor… y el único…

-Kurosaki-Kun.-susurro llorando.

Ichigo sintió una presión en su pecho… un dolor…

-¿ichigo te encuentras bien?- le pregunto bajito Rukia, ya que se encontraban en clases.

-Inoue.-susurro Ichigo, dejando a Rukia confundida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS DEL AUTOR: ME DISCULPO SI DEJE EL ENRREDO CON EL TEMA DE LAS DISTINTAS HABILIDADES DE LAS SIRENAS. MIL DISCULPAS DE ANTE MANO. <strong>_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER. Y GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJAN, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ QUE LES GUSTE. (A LO MEJOR)**_

_**NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA**_

_**ALERTA SPOILER: SE VIENE EL LEMON**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HOLA! perdón por la tardanza xD cosas que ocurre, pero bueno aquí estoy y aquí el cap disfrútenlo.**_

**_Canción_**_** de Inspiración: NUMBER ONE- HAZEL FERNANDES / BLEACH SOUNDTRACK 1**_

* * *

><p>Rukia levanto la mano para llamar la atención de la maestra.<p>

-¿Que pasa Rukia?- pregunto la maestras bajando el libro.

-Maestra Ichigo no se siente bien, ¿puedo acompañarlo al baño?-

-si claro, vallan-Ichigo miro a Rukia con el ceño fruncido, Rukia lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo fuera.

Caminaron hasta el patio y se pusieron debajo de un árbol.

-Ahora explícame que es lo que está sucediendo.- le pregunto mientras todavía sostenía su mano.

Ichigo bajo la cabeza y quito su mano.

-no es de tu incumbencia Rukia.- le contesto fríamente Ichigo.

-se que te pasa algo no me lo ocultes, sabes que… tu eres… alguien muy importante para mi… y no voy a permitir que estés así… quiero que vuelvas hacer el de entes.- le respondió Rukia

-Rukia.-Ichigo puso una mano en su hombro.- perdón por preocuparte, pero cuando me sienta seguro te contare todo, ahora necesito que me hagas un favor, tengo que irme, ¿tú podrías dejar mi mochila en mi casa?-

-… ¡Que! ¡Crees que soy tu empleada!-le grito-está bien, yo y Renji la iremos a dejar, ten cuidado con lo que estás haciendo Ichigo.-le pidió una preocupada Rukia.

-Gracias Rukia.-le dijo por ultimo antes de Ir corriendo a la puerta principal y salir con dirección contraria a su casa.

-Espero que no sea nada malo Ichigo.-dijo de brazos cruzados la pelinegra antes de entrar a su respectiva sala.

Ichigo corrió hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad que no quedaba tan lejos de su establecimiento educacional. El pelinaranja comenzó a recorrer las distintas tiendas de ropa, estaba tan concentrado en encontrar lo que buscaba que no se percato que alguien venia al frente de él y sin más ambos chocaron, la persona con la que había chocado Ichigo cayó al suelo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Matsumoto.- dijo Ichigo impresionado.

-Para ti soy la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil Matsumoto.-le dijo poniéndose de pie.

-claro… nunca te llamaría así.-le dijo Ichigo apuntándola con el dedo

-ja… con que te escapaste en horario de clases… sería una pena que alguien anotara eso en el…-Matsumoto fue interrumpida por Ichigo.

-perdón… Matsumoto, hay algo que quiero pedirte.-

-¿Qué es Ichigo?-le pregunto interesada.

-… pues… yo… necesito…-y así Ichigo se dio muchas vueltas sin lograr decir lo que realmente quería, a sus adentros se moría de vergüenza, no podía estar pidiéndole eso a ella, pero era la mejor opción, aunque después se lo contara a toda la escuela tenía que decírselo.-podrías…ayudarme a comprar…-nuevamente la lengua se le trabo y esta vez no pudo decir la palabra así que apunto con su dedo.

Matsumoto siguió el tembloroso dedo de Ichigo y dio con una tienda de Lencería.

-Ichigo.-le dijo impresionada.-no sabía que querías comprarle ropa interior a Rukia.-contesto Matsumoto con una sonrisa picarona y golpeándole levemente el brazo de Ichigo con su brazo.

-¡Que no siento nada por esa Enana! Ella es de Renji.-dejo en claro Ichigo.

-No será que está enamorado de mí…-dijo con la boca abierta.

-¡YA QUISIERAS! ¡TU ESTAS CON GIN!-le grito con enfado.- ¿me ayudaras o no?-le pregunto perdiendo la paciencia.

-claro, ven.- Matsumoto le tomo la mano a Ichigo y lo arrastro dentro de la tienda, se encontraron con una vendedora.

-Hola… ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?- les pregunto con voz amable junto con una sonrisa.

-si estamos buscando… ¿Ichigo que está buscando?-le pregunto

Ichigo con el rostro rojo a no poder más respondió.- un Bañador…-

-pues acompáñenme.- les pidió la vendedora. Ichigo logro soltarse del agarre de Matsumoto, pero está en cambio le tomo del brazo.

-bien que tipo, diseño, tamaño…-todas esas palabras golpearon la mente de Ichigo, el no tenía idea de esas cosas.

-pues… ¿Ichigo de que tamaño tiene los pechos tu novia?-le pregunto sin más Matsumoto.

Si Ichigo hubiera estado tomando agua la hubiera escupido al escuchar la pregunta.

-…-Ichigo guardo silencio, comenzó a recordar las ocasiones en las cuales le había visto los senos, si podía ponerse más rojo lo hizo.-es como el tuyo…-susurro apenas audible.

-con que son como los míos.- una carcajada salió de la boca de Matsumoto.- ¡yo lo escogeré!-grito contenta.-

Habrían pasado como 20 minuto, Matsumoto tenía a la vendedora con una montaña de Bañadores. Ichigo estaba inquieto estaba caminando de un lado a otro, las señoras de más edad veían a Ichigo de una forma extraña, y eso comenzó a molestar al pelinaranja.

-Matsumoto ¿porque te tardas tanto en elegir un bañador?-le pregunto Ichigo al ver que todavía no se decidía.

-por qué no puedo llevar cualquier cosa, tu novia tiene que sentirse cómoda. Si le llevo el equivocado ella me odiara, o más bien te odiara, tienes que comprar del color que a ella le agrade, que se le vea bien, que se sienta cómoda y los mas importante, que cuando este en el mar no se le vaya a salir.-

-¿te decidiste?-

-sí, ¿mira qué te parece?-le pregunto Matsumoto mostrándole un sujetador de Color rosa claro con tirantes de color negro y la una braga de color negro con un pequeño listón de color rosa.

Ichigo solo miro impresionado, entre todos… eligió el más… como lo describiría alguien como Ichigo… el más simple, reviso desde atigrados hasta sujetadores lo simple… y ella se quedo con el más simple que encontró…

-para eso te demoraste tanto, mira la hora que es yo ya debería estar en casa.-le reprocho.

-ja… deberías estarme diciendo Gracias Matsumoto-Sama.-

-Gracias, pero Jamás te llamare por el Sama.-

Ambos siguieron discutiendo hasta que llegaron a la caja para pagar el producto, Ichigo lo pago, tomo la bolsa en donde se encontraba y abandono la tienda dejando sola a Matsumoto.

Ichigo tomo un bus para llegar cuanto antes a su Casa, el pelinaranja miro su teléfono móvil y chequeo la hora, 12:30 pm.

-espero que Inoue no esté preocupada…-pensó.

Le bus no se tardo tanto en llegar al destino donde se bajaría Ichigo.

Ichigo al bajar del bus camino un par de calles y llego a su casa, saco sus llaves para abrir la puerta principal, introdujo la llave en el cerrojo la giro, pero esta se encontraba sin el seguro. Ichigo no le prestó tanta atención a ese hecho ya que el mismo debió haberla dejado sin el seguro.

Ichigo tomo unas cuantas frituras que se encontraban en la despensa, después saco un libro gigante de la biblioteca y subió a su cuarto con todo en sus manos, como pudo abrió su puerta.

-Inoue, estoy en casa.- no recibió respuestas de la sirena, dejo todo en el suelo de su cuarto y abrió rápidamente la puerta del cuarto de Baño y así se encontró con una imagen que le partió el corazón. Inoue se encontraba llorando.

-Inoue…-Ichigo camino rápidamente y la abrazo con fuerza.- ¿te sucedió algo?-

-K…Kurosaki-Kun… Yo… Solo… Es… Qué extraño el Océano…-mintió la pelinaranja.

-tranquila… ya estoy aquí, yo cuidare de ti…-susurro Ichigo, este se separo levemente de la sirena y le contemplo su hermoso rostro, sus miradas se unieron; causándole a ambos un sonrojo. Ichigo comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de Inoue, ella respiraba agitada, no sabía lo que quería hacer Ichigo, así que tan solo cerro sus ojos. Al ver como lo ojos de la sirena se cerraban Ichigo también cerro los suyos y termino como unir sus labios a los de la hermosa sirena.

Orihime se sentía también, pero la curiosidad la mataba por dentro tenía que ver que está haciendo Ichigo. La pelinaranja abrió levemente uno de sus ojos y vio como Ichigo movía levemente su cabeza, ella no quería quedarse inmóvil así que trato de igualas los movimientos de Ichigo. El Pelinaranja se impresionó al ver la respuesta de Inoue así que se atrevió a rozar con su lengua los carnosos labios, Orihime no pudo evitar el suspiro, Ichigo vio la oportunidad perfecta para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de la pelinaranja.

Orihime abrió los ojos impresionada, puso su mano en el pecho de Ichigo y lo alejo.

-Perdón… no quería incomodarte.-se disculpo al notar su cara de impresión.

-…N…No es…Eso, es solo que… no sabía lo que estabas haciendo.-le explico Orihime jugando con su cabello.

-Pues… eso era un Beso.-le explico.

-¿un beso?- repitió la palabra.- ¿Qué es un beso?-

Ichigo se avergonzó un poco al tener que repetirlo.-fue cuando… juntamos… nuestros Labios.-hablo cabizbajo.

-¿y por que los Humanos se Dan Besos?-pregunto curiosa.

-pues… es para demostrar cuanto aman a la persona que se lo dan.- dejo en claro Ichigo.

-aah…-respondió tratando de oculta la vergüenza.

-Inoue, es que no te das cuenta de que…-Orihime interrumpió a Ichigo antes de que terminara la frase. Ella ya sabía la respuesta.

Quería gritar cuanto lo amaba ella también, pero ella no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Ichigo, tal como lo dijo el padre de Ichigo… ahora quería llorar hasta que sus ojos ya no pudieran más para que esa gran tristeza desapareciera, su corazón se caía a pedazos, pero no podía demostrarlo, ya muchos problemas le había causado a Ichigo. Ahora todo se acabaría esta noche

Un silencio invadió la habitación, Ichigo se sintió muy incomodo, la reacción de Inoue le decía que ella no lo amaba, pero él no se rendiría, el conseguiría que ella se enamorara del. Poco le importa la diferencias de su cuerpo, no le importaba si tenía que morir virgen; pero sería un virgen feliz al lado de la sirena, si tenía que mudarse con un Enorme Jacuzzi lo haría; para poder dormir todas las noches con ella. El haría todo por estar con ella, hasta estar contra su familia, si así estaba pensando cualquiera, sea amigo o familia. Rompería relación con todo aquel que se interpusiera en su "relación".

Para romper el hielo Ichigo fue a buscar el regalo que le tenía a Inoue, junto con la comida y el enorme libro.

-Inoue… toma esto, es un regalo.-le indico Ichigo ofreciéndole la bolsa.

Inoue lo observo y vio que arriba tenía una abertura, metió cuidadosamente su mano y saco una caja pequeña de color rosa.

-Muchas gracias Kurosaki-Kun, me encantan las donas con glaseado de fresa.-le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-no son donas, es un sujetador.-le aclaro Ichigo.

La sirena abrió la caja y saco el sujetador rosa con tirantes negro. La cosa esa era muy suave y tenía un olor extraño, la sirena abrió la boca para poder degustar lo que le había traído Ichigo, pero el pelinaranja le detuvo por la muñeca.

-¡Eso No Es Comida!-le grito Ichigo.

-¿Qué es?-

-es para que te cubras tus…-señalo los pechos de Orihime, está bajo la mirada a verse ella misma.- así podrás levantar los brazos sin que yo te diga algo.

-woooooaaaaa! Kurosaki-Kun, muchas gracias…. ¿Me lo pones?-le dijo sin intención alguna.

Ichigo trago duro, tratando de controlar esa imaginación pervertida que había obtenido desde que conoció a la sirena.-C…Cla…Claro.-respondió entrecortadamente.

Ichigo le quito el sujetador de las manos, nuevamente Ichigo trago duro. Se agacho y acaricio el sedoso Cabello de Orihime, lo hecho hacia atrás dejando a la vista sus pechos, Ichigo con un leve sonrojo se lo coloco el sujetador y finalmente lo abrocho.

-Kurosaki-Kun, es Incomodo, sácalo por favor.-le dijo con un sonrojo mirando

-tranquila, creo que después las mujeres se acostumbras a esto.-le hablo amablemente, para que no se lo quitara.-a también traje algo para que comamos y hay algo que quiero mostrarte.- Ichigo volvió con unas cuantas golosinas que ya conocía Inoue, los ojos de la pelinaranja brillaron al ver la cantidad de dulces le había traído Ichigo.

No podía negar que esa cosa que le había puesto Ichigo le incomodaba, pero si eso hacia feliz a Ichigo lo usaría para toda su vida… no le prestó tanta atención a la incomodidad que sentía, ya que quería disfrutar sus últimos momentos con Ichigo.

Ambos comenzaron a comer, Ichigo tranquilo, cada bocado era lento. Mientras que los bocado de Orihime eran como si no hubiera un mañana, se notaba que amaba las golosinas humanas, una vez se habían acabado todas las golosinas Ichigo le mostro el enorme libro.

-esto es una enciclopedia, aquí está todo.

-¿Qué te refiere con todo?-pregunto Orihime sosteniendo la enciclopedia.

-la creación del mundo, de los planetas, lo humanos, mitología, todo eso, y cada sección está marcada por un color.-le explico.

Orihime abrió la pagina que tenía un color Tierra, por coincidencia Mitología, esta observo los dinosaurios, los dioses y al final llego a donde estaba una página que se titulaba Sirenas.

-Kurosaki-Kun, ¿puedes descifrar que quiere decir ese libro?-le pregunto pasándole el pesado libro.

-Claro, te leer lo que quieras-Ichigo aclaro su voz y comenzó a leer.- híbridos de peses y humanos, dotadas con una gran belleza, con su dulce cantar engañan a los navegantes. A pesar de todo esto se conoce muy poco, se desconoce cuánto es su periodo de vida, su alimentación y su reproducción.- termino de leer y paso la página.- y tú puedes contestar eso.

-claro es muy fácil, vivimos cerca de 80 a 95 años, nuestra alimentación se basa en plantas marinas, aunque también podemos sobrevivir un periodo largo sin alimentarnos y nuestra reproducción es aparearnos estacionalmente, cuando se incrementa la temperatura del agua. Después de un baile ceremonial, la pareja de sirena y tritón entrelaza sus colas, y, tras una serie de "contoneos" mezclados con períodos de pausa, que pueden ser de 15 a 20 minutos, el macho deja caer su líquido seminal en el interior de la sirena.- explico normalmente.

Las facciones de Ichigo cambiaron al escuchar, se notaba enojado, así que no soporto mas y le pregunto seriamente.- Tu… ya… estuviste con… un…-Orihime le interrumpió.

-por quien me tomas, todas las sirenas tiene que aparearse a una edad prudente y esa edad es cuando cumplen los 18 y yo tan solo tengo 17.-le aclaro con un poco de enfado.

-perdón Inoue, no quise incomodarte.-se disculpo.

-Tranquilo Kurosaki-Kun, tu no sabía.-le dio una sonrisa.- ¿ahora puedes leer otra cosa?-

Ichigo solo volvió su vista al libro y comenzó a leer un sinfín de Objetos, animal y cuanta cosa se le ocurría a la curiosa sirena. Así estuvieron la mayor parte de la tarde, hasta la llegada de las hermanas de Ichigo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>espero les haya gustado, ahora si las cosas están comenzando a ponerse feas, <strong>_

_**como es que Isshin se llevara a Orihime, si ichigo no la dejara sola?**_

_**que se imaginan?**_

_**gracias por los comentarios nuevamente, me hacen muy feliz. saludos**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola! y aquí un nuevo cap... aquí se acabara la incertidumbre... de saber cualquier cosa xD o eso creo (?) perdón por no subir antes... bueno les recuerdo que con este cap ya solo restan dos más... _**

* * *

><p>-estamos en casa.-gritaron ambas hermanas de Ichigo. Ambas chicas dejaron sus mochilas en el estante que tenia a la entrada de la casa, dejaron los zapatos en la entrada y se pusieron pantuflas.<p>

Ichigo dejo a Orihime, cerró la puerta y bajo a saludar a sus hermanas.

-¿Como les fue Hoy?-les pregunto desde el segundo piso.

-Ichi-Nii que haces aquí, deberías estar en la escuela todavía.-le reprocho Karin.

-Que bueno que hayas llegado temprano así no estaremos solas Karin-Chan- le dijo a su hermana.

-Mmm…-solo asintió.-yuzu y Karin cámbiense, después bajan para que coman algo y cuando terminen se ponen a hacer los deberes.

-¡Hai!-grito con ánimo Yuzu.

-Hai Hai…-dijo con aburrimiento Karin, mientras subía a su habitación.

Un fuerte ruido se escucho en la pieza de Ichigo. Tanto Yuzu como Karin se miraron, así que decidieron investigar mientras Ichigo se encontraba abajo. Ambas entraron en puntillas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se apoyaron en la puerta del Baño y hay escucharon claramente un estornudo. Las chicas abrieron de un vez por todas y lo que encontraron hay las dejo realmente sorprendidas.

-Ka…Karin-Chan… ¿e…eso es una…?-

-sirena…-termino Karin tratando de cerrar la boca.- ¡Ichi-Nii!-llamo Karin.

Ichigo subió de inmediato y vio como la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta… con su impresión demostrada en los ojos entro y hay vio como sus dos hermanas estaba junto a la sirena, que no hacía más que estar estática y tragando duro cada 10 segundos.

Orihime sabía que era culpa suya, primero se le resbalo el enorme libro de las manos y después estornudo, todo era su culpa… las lagrimas amenazaban con salir. Por su culpa ahora Ichigo tiene que estar odiándola, él le dijo que tenía que permanecer callada cuando estaba sola.

-Yuzu, Karin… Ella es Inoue Orihime y es Una invitada.- cada vez estaba perdiendo mas la cabeza… una invitada… un sirena, claro era lo más normal del mundo…

Karin cambio la expresión de su rostro y dio una sonrisa a la hermosa sirena que todavía seguía aterrada.- mucho gusto.-se inclino ante ella.- Mi nombre es Karin y ella.-tomo del brazo a su hermana.- es Yuzu.-

-Mu…Mucho Gusto.-se inclino finalmente.

Ante esto Ichigo agradeció a sus a dentro, tenía una hermanas muy especiales.

-Inoue, no estoy molesto ni nada, por favor no te pongas triste.- le pido Ichigo al ver su expresión.

-Pe…Pero…- la sirena fue interrumpida por la hermana menor de Ichigo.

-Hermano eres muy cruel, la dejaste sola, cruel eres el peor hermano.-le reprocho, apuntándolo con el dedo acusador.

-No te preocupes Yuzu-Chan… no fue nada de malo.-le aclaro la pelinaranja.

-no defiendas al idiota de Ichi-Nii.-le dijo Karin.

Yuzu se arrodillo junto a ella y le tomo las manos.

-Seremos mejores amigas por siempre. ¿Cierto Karin-Chan?-

-Claro Yuzu, estaremos con ella cuando el idiota de Ichi-Nii no esté.-

-menos mal que eran mis hermanas- susurro molesto Ichigo.

-Muchas gracias Yuzu-Chan y Karin-Chan.-dijo al borde de las lágrimas. Y así las chicas se quedaron hablando unos minutos antes que Ichigo las interrumpiera.

-Karin, Yuzu.-llamo, ganándose la atención de las menores.-por favor no le digan al viejo, pronto le contare yo. ¿Está bien?-

-Claro.-contestaron ambas al unisonó.

-Gracias hermanas.-Ichigo saco sus teléfono móvil y reviso la Hora, eran las 19:10. El sol comenzaba a descender muy lentamente. Un grito desde afuera gano la atención de todos en el Baño.

-Esa… es Rukia-Chan.-dijo Yuzu al conocer la voz de chica que gritaba desde afuera.

-chicas, hoy el viejo no llegara. Le encargo que cuiden a Inoue, yo tengo que hablar con Rukia.-

-claro déjalo en nuestras manos.-le contesto Yuzu.

Ichigo abandono la su habitación y salió de la casa para ver a Rukia que llamaba desde afuera.

-Hola Ichigo, aquí está tu mochila.-le hablo pasándole la mochila en las manos.

-Rukia… necesito hablar contigo.-

-¿me contaras lo que te pasa?-pregunto preocupada.

-Si.- le dijo cabizbajo.- pero hablemos en otra parte. Ichigo se la llevo a otra parte.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un espacio lleno de arboles, la brisa golpeaba sus rostros y esparramaba sus cabellos, los últimos rayos de sol se estaban apagando. Ambos se sentaron en el pasto y vieron como los autos pasaban por la calle de al frente.

-Ichigo… ¿me contaras lo que pasa?-

-¿que sientes por mi?- pregunto directo, provocando que Rukia se sonrojara.

-Ichigo… yo te quiero…-declaro Rukia.

-¿Como amigo?-

-No.-

-Perdón Rukia… pues tu solo eres mi mejor amiga y nada.-le aclaro amablemente Ichigo.

-¡Pero puedes cambiar de idea!-

-No Rukia, yo ya estoy enamorado de Una chica.-

-Es esa tal Inoue ¿cierto?-le pregunto enojada.

-si…-respondió sin más.

-Porque no me lo dijiste antes… ¿hace cuanto?-pregunto con desesperación la chica más baja.

Y entonces Ichigo le comenzó a contar todo, con lujo de detalle, todo lo que había pasado entre la sirena y él, y como se enamoro tan rápido de la hermosa pelinaranja. No omitió el hecho de que era parecida a su madre y todo eso.

Rukia escuchaba atenta como Ichigo hablaba solo de ella y cuando lo hacía suspiraba levemente y le brillaban los ojos. Solo eso quería saber.

-Bien Ichigo… solo quiero que seas Feliz… yo… te deseo lo mejor.- le dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Rukia… recuerda que tu puedes estar con…-Rukia interrumpió.

-no… Renji ya tiene a alguien más que también es muy cercano a mí.-le aclaro la Chica.

-todavía no es tarde…-

-claro… nos vemos Ichigo.-se despidió con un la mano.

-Nos vemos rukia.-Ichigo vio como la Enana se alejaba entre la oscuridad, saco su teléfono celular para chequear la hora… 20:49.

Ichigo apuro el paso, llego a su casa y encontró todas las luces apagadas, el jardín estaba con unas pozas enormes de agua, como que alguien hubiera regado. Eso le extraño de cierto modo, hasta que pensó que una de sus hermanas podía haber estado regando mientras la otra estaba en su habitación con Inoue, y así fue, sus dos hermanas se encontraban recostadas en su cama durmiendo ambas abrazada una de la otra, la puerta del Baño se encontraba cerrada, todo parecía tranquilo y todo estaba igual, pero solo un detalle cambio todo… Inoue no estaba…

-Yuzu, Karin… ¿Dónde está Orihime?-las despertó preocupado.

-No lo sé, nosotras le dijimos que estaríamos en esta pieza cuidándola, pero nos quedamos dormidas y…-le respondió Karin.

El rostro de Yuzu mostraba Tristeza y miedo. Alguien había entrado a la casa y se había llevado a la sirena… entonces ellos no eran los únicos que sabían de la existencia de la pelinaranja.

Ichigo se maldijo a viva voz…

-no debí dejarla, yo le prometí que la ayudaría… y no lo cumplí… Mierda, ¡Mierda!-se lamentaba.

-Nii-Chan, la encontraremos estoy seguro.-trato de animarlo Yuzu.

Ichigo entro al Baño y miro la Bañera que se encontraba sin agua… y en el fondo estaba la Horquilla de Orihime, el pelinaranja la tomo con delicadeza y dejo escapar algunas lágrimas. Se dejo caer encima de sus rodillas… miro hacia los pies de la Bañera y encontró otra cosa… esa tarjeta era… la credencial de su Padre… I

Ichigo comenzó a recordar… eso nunca había estado hay… y ahí estaba la respuesta… su viejo se la había llevado.

_**Flash Back**_.

-Tranquila Orihime… ella no es nada de Ichi-Nii, solo son amigos.-le aclaro Karin con una sonrisa.

-jaja, muchas gracias por explicarme Karin-Chan y muchas gracias por la comida Yuzu-Chan.-

-de nada Inoue-san.-le respondió Yuzu. Las hermanas se pusieron de pie.

-bien Orihime, nos quedaremos en la pieza de Ichi-Nii hasta que le llegue, te estaremos cuidando.-le hablo Karin.

-muchas gracias Chicas, fue un gusto a verlas conocido… ojala hubiera sido en otras circunstancias.-susurro la ultima parte la sirena, las lagrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos. Bajo la cabeza para tratar de esconder sus lagrimas. Muy pronto todo acabaría.

Ya habían pasado algo de 20 minutos y las hermanas habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo. La puerta principal comenzó abrirse dejando ver a Isshin.

El Hombre abrí la puerta hasta atrás, después se devolvía a su camioneta y abrió la parte de atrás, hay tenía una gran cantidad de toallas. Isshin las mojo con la manguera que usualmente utilizaban para regar el jardín. Dejo que la manguera mojara todas las toallas. Al darse cuenta de que eso tardaría algunos minutos, la dejo encima de las toallas y entro a su casa, subió al cuarto de Ichigo y se encontró con sus Pequeñas Hijas.

-ellas también lo sabia.-se pregunto en voz alta.

-Hoy se enteraron… tiene unas hijas maravillosas…-le dijo con melancolía Orihime.

-¿puedo preguntar algo?-pregunto Isshin al entrar al Baño, se gano al frente de la sirena.

-claro…-

-¿amas a mi hijo?-

-si… como le dicen ustedes… el destino nos ha unido o como decía ese libro… el Hilo del destino.-

-lamentablemente… yo seré la tijera que lo corte, mi hijo me odiara, pero después se olvidara y será feliz con otra mujer.-

-yo podría hacerlo feliz… yo puedo convertirme en humana… mis habilidades.- orihime fue interrumpida.

-No quiero que te pase lo que le paso a mi esposa y no quiero que Ichigo sufra lo que sufrí yo.-le dijo tristemente.- esto no es solo por mi hijo, también es por ti. Tu no conoces la maldad que alberga este mundo… tu eres tan pura, no perteneces aquí… -Isshin la levanto en sus brazos y la saco del agua, orihime movió el brazo provocando que la tarjeta de identificación de Isshin se cayera al piso, sin darse cuenta. Acaricio su cabello y se saco la ultima Horquilla que le quedaba, isshin comenzó a caminar. Orihime con una gran puntería esta cayó a la Bañera que poco a poco perdía el agua…

Sin hacer ruido salió del cuarto cerrando ambas puertas, bajo las escaleras casi en silencio, ya que el llanto de Orihime lo graba escuchar, eso le partió el corazón… pero ya no había vuelta atrás. La subió a la parte de atrás de la camioneta sentándola encima de las mojadas toallas.

Isshin envolvió la cola de la sirena con las toallas mojadas.

-con eso nos alcanzara para llegar a la playa.- le dio una sonrisa triste.-no llores más…es por tu bien, no me hagas repetirlo…

-Pero Kurosaki-Kun me ama.-

-el está confundido, los hombre somos así, nos obsesionamos con una mujer y al pasar el tiempo nos olvidamos de ella y seguimos con otra y así es la vida.-

-pero a usted no le paso eso con Masaki-San-Hablo fuera de si la sirena.

Isshin solo miro impresionado… agacho la cabeza y cerró la puerta de la camioneta. Y comenzó a manejar con dirección a la playa.

_**Fin De Flash Back.**_

Ichigo golpeo la pared fuertemente, saco su teléfono celular y llamo a Sado.

-el numero que usted ha tratado de marcar se encuentra temporalmente fuera de área.-le contesto la contestadora.

-Mierda.-

-Ichi-Nii, ¿por que no llamas a Tatsuki?-le sugirió Karin.-ella te puede llevar en su moto.

-Tiene Razón Karin, lo intentare.-dijo buscando el teléfono de su amiga de la infancia.

-Buena suerte Nii-San-le dijo Yuzu.

Ichigo con el Teléfono Móvil en la oreja, bajo las escaleras y salió de su casa con dirección a casa de Tatsuki.

-¿Bueno?-contesto Tatsuki.

-Hola soy yo Ichigo, Tatsuki necesito un Favor.-

-si claro, ¿Qué necesitas?-acepto ella

-necesito que me prestes tu moto.-

-Mmm claro… pero como lo harás con el permiso de conducir.-

-eso ahora no importa, es algo grave y la necesito rápido.-

-Está bien, ven a buscarla.-

Ichigo colgó la llamada y corrió para llegar a la casa de su amigo, la casa no quedaba para nada lejos de la de él, así que llego rápidamente. Al pelinaranja toco el timbre y salió Tatsuki con un casco de color negro y con las llaves en la otra mano.

-espero llegues a tiempo.- le dijo con una sonrisa y a su vez lanzándole el casco y las llaves.

-espero no sea demasiado tarde.-le respondió poniéndose el Casco y echando a andar la moto.

Tatsuki le abrió el portón E Ichigo salió andando a toda velocidad.

La moto sonaba fuertemente, dejando a toda la gente que se encontraba en la calle Impresionados por la velocidad en la cual iba el pelinaranja. En moto tan solo le tomaría 20 minutos llegar.

Mientras tanto Isshin se encontraba en la orilla del Mar con la sirena en sus brazos.

-¿Aquí es donde Ichigo te encontró?-pregunto El padre

-no… fue haya en esos requeríos de haya.- la sirena apunto hacia su Derecha.

-ya veo… contigo a cuestas no podre, así que te dejare abajo en las piedras pequeñas que estas a un nivel más bajo.-Isshin comenzó a caminar, hasta que llego a los requeríos que estaban más abajo. Isshin la dejo sentada en una Roca con la aleta sumergida en el agua.

-Orihime… quítate eso… ya no lo necesitas.-refiriéndose al Sujetador.

-Jamás… esto es un regalo de Kurosaki-Kun… el me olvidara, pero yo jamás lo olvidare a él.-dijo con más lagrimas aun.

-Por favor… no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es… va contra tu naturaleza… no cambies lo perfecto por algo imperfecto…-le pido Isshin… Orihime movía su cabeza en desaprobación, y eso le provocó una idea a Isshin.- ¿Qué tal si me lo das y yo después se lo paso a Ichigo como recuerdo… así siempre tendrá algo tuyo?-le pregunto.

-No… el ya tiene algo mío.- soltó Orihime… no eso era un secreto, el Objeto se lo había dejado a Ichigo y si su padre se enterara de seguro que sería capaz de romperlo…

-¿a que te refieres?-

-Kurosaki-Kun ya tiene mi corazón… a eso me refería.-le contesto convincentemente.

-quédatelo… tu serás la que sufrirá con el recuerdo… ha veces algo con historia… trae dolor por los recuerdos que trae, y tu corazón se llenara de dolor.-le hablo fríamente.- esto es un adiós… cuídate… espero que encuentres la felicidad en alguien de tu especie, ya que Ichigo ya tiene alguien Humana que lo ama.- y con eso Isshin dejo sola a la sirena.

Orihime siguió llorando en la roca donde se encontraba.

Isshin encendió la camioneta y arranco, las calles se encontraban casi sin autos cruzando por las calles, Isshin solo estaba concentrado en no llorar. Su hijo era igual a él… y Orihime era igual a Masaki, ¿Por qué no podían estar juntos? Entre todos sus pensamientos un joven en una motocicleta pasó por su lado a toda velocidad. Su corazón dio un latido doloroso… lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa y hablar con su hijo, para aclarar todo lo sucedido, omitiendo la parte donde su madre era una sirena, claro está.

Ichigo acelero a un más la moto, estaba tan concentrado en llegar que no se percato de la camioneta que paso a su lado. Sobrepaso a algunos autos que se interponían en su paso, freno de pronto, provocando un derrape que dejo a la moto estacionada frente a la acera que daba a la playa. Saco las llaves y dejo en casco en el manubrio y corrió hasta la orilla del mar para buscar con su mirada si quedaba algún rastro de la sirena… Ichigo comenzó a correr por la playa, hasta que miro hacia unos requeríos que se encontraba a su Izquierda y vio algo color rosa elevarse… después corrió más rápido para ver mejor y vio como su sirena saltaba al agua y se perdía de su vista.

5 segundos le bastaron para reaccionar y lanzarse al agua en busca de su sirena.

El agua estaba tibia, abrió sus ojos y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para buscar a Orihime… pero no había nada… dolor… estaba sintiendo dolor.

Orihime estaba escondida y miraba fijamente cada movimiento que Ichigo daba bajo del agua. No aguanto más así escondida, no quería ver como Ichigo sufría el solo. Así que salió de su escondite y lo abrazo por la espalda, Ichigo se sorprendió. El pelinaranja por la impresión voto todo el aire. Tomo las manos de la sirena y nado hasta la superficie. Ambos se quedaron en la superficie mirándose a los ojos.

La despedida comenzaba, la luna estaba en todo lo alto del cielo estrellado, el viento soplaba despacio cálido y el mar calmo.

Las lagrimas corrían por los Ojos de Orihime, también la tristeza era notable en el rostro de Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-Kun…-Inoue extendió ambas manos hacia las de Ichigo y así las entrelazaron.- nosotros…-Ichigo le sello la boca en un beso casto beso.-

Al separar se Orihime volvió a hablar.-aquí no habrá un milagro… o algún tipo de magia que me convierta en humana o a ti en lo que soy yo…. Kurosaki-Kun tu me ayudaste… me has salvado, me ayudaste y me protegiste este corto tiempo… es hora de que abandone tu vida.-

-No… Inoue… Te amo eres parte de mi vida, aun que tu sea una sirena y yo un humano haremos que esto funcione.-le dijo soltando sus manos y abrazándola.

-no es cierto, tú tienes que seguir adelante y yo…-

-Ni siquiera sabes cómo volver todavía, tú misma me dijiste que cada sirena tiene un objeto sagrado que les otorga la vida, tú me has dado esta….-Ichigo saco la horquilla de su bolcillo y se la mostro.- no quiero que mueras.- le dijo devolviéndose.

-por favor Ichigo… Recuerda… Te amo, Gracias por protegerme este corto periodo de tiempo… Ichigo... cuídate… desde ahora… se que vas a pasar mucho dolor pero confía en ti, tu puedes superarlos, Hay mucho… hay muchas cosas que quisiera pasar contigo, quisiera poder quedarme mucho más tiempo… Te Amo.-le susurro, por el rostro de Ichigo se escapo un lagrima… trataba de contener su tristeza, pero solo esa lagrima se le escapo.

-Ichigo… cuando encuentres una humana que te ame… por favor regálale esta horquilla…-

-Jamás haría eso.- le dijo entregándole la horquilla

-si la cuidas bien… me mantendrás con vida… recuerda si la horquilla se rompe, mi vida acaba. Pero sé que tú la cuidaras y me mantendrás con vida, es por eso que te la he dado.- la sirena cerro la mano de Ichigo en donde se encontraba su horquilla.

-Orihime…-

-Adiós Ichigo.-la sirena se sumergió y comenzó a nadar.

Ichigo miro la Horquilla… y esta comenzó a brillar levemente… eso saco del trance a Ichigo y comenzó a seguir a la sirena.

La sirena estaba algo lejos, pero eso no importaba el seguiría nadando hasta alcanzarla. La sirena nadaba por encima de los arrecifes esta se voltio y vio a Ichigo seguirle apenas el paso, el pelinaranjo comenzó a entrar en desesperación, su oxigeno se estaba acabando y se negaba a perderla de vista.

-Ori…hime.- penso… y con eso su vista se nublo y dejo de nadar.

La sirena se asusto y volvió a toda velocidad hasta donde se encontraba el pelinaranjo, este había caído en sima de unas algas, Orihime trato de buscar la Horquilla que tenia Ichigo para sanarlo, le abrió la mano y la horquilla se cayó entre las algas Orihime saco el cuerpo de Ichigo a la superficie y se sumergió para buscarla… entre unas algas se encontraba un leve resplandor celeste… orihime se lo alcanzo con sus manos y lo tomo… en sus manos se encontraban ambas Horquillas. La de su hermano y la de ella… su rostro se ilumino y subió a la superficie. Tomo el cuerpo de Ichigo y lo llevo a los requeríos. Como puedo lo subió y comenzó a masajear su pecho. De los labios de Ichigo salió una gran toz que expulso un poco de agua… Ichigo se levanto y vio a su lado a la sirena.

-Orihime…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ichigo mira…- le mostro ambas Horquillas que se encontraban brillando.-fue un milagro... como lo llaman los humanos…- la impresión se apodero de Ichigo.- no se que poderes tendría mi hermano… pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Orihime junto ambas Horquillas, un destello celeste envolvió su cuerpo completo. Ichigo solo veía como el destello envolvía el cuerpo de su amada.

El destello comenzó a apagarse, dejando paso a una hermosas piernas humanas. Ambas horquillas tomaron la forma de pulsera con una Flor celeste de seis pétalos. Orihime comenzó a mover ambas piernas a la par tratando de nadar para mantenerse a flote, pero se sentía cansada… después de todo, todo esto parecía ser un sueño…

Se dejo hundir Ichigo se lanzo y la saco del agua, dejando a la vista el hermoso cuerpo que había obtenido. Esas largar y estilizadas piernas eran hermosas, esas curvas que lo llevaban al borde de la locura… esos… esa cara que trasmitía paz lo calmaba… ahora… era la mujer perfecta, antes era la sirena perfecta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>bueno y en el próximo algo que hasta yo espero que es el lemon. recuerden el próximo... y después el fin... TT-TT<strong>_

_**no leemos en otro cap. saludos **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola! me tarde estaba pensando subirlo antes pero... lamento decir que este es mi primer lemon Hetero... yo antes solo escribía Shaoi... así que si encuentran algo mal es por la inexperiencia... también trate de no hacerlo tan fuerte ya que... la inexperiencia esta por mi parte y por la parte de Orihime xD (escusas).**_

* * *

><p>Ichigo levanto el cuerpo de la pelinaranja y la sentó en la arena apoyando su espalda en la pierna de Ichigo, el pelinaranja se saco la camisa y se la coloco a la chica, se la abotono y acaricio el cabello que caía por sus hombros. En cierto punto el cabello de ella había cambiado, ahora no estaba tan largo. Le acaricio el rostro y esta comenzó a tratar de abrir los Ojos. Una vez que los abrió vio como Ichigo la miraba con un rostro que esbozaba felicidad, la chica todavía no se encontraba muy consciente de lo que detonaba tanta alegría en el rostro de su amado.<p>

Por reacción la ex sirena trato de mover su inexistente "aleta" lo que provocó que moviera ambas piernas a la vez, cosa que hizo reír a Ichigo.

-tonta… ya no tienes aleta.-volvió a soltar una carcajada.- ahora eres humana… todos tus esfuerzos valieron la pena… mira… ahora eres más hermosa.-

Orihime lentamente enfoco su mirada a su "aleta" pero esta no estaba, en cambio de eso habían unas piernas… ella parecía una humana, ahora era una humana. Miro su muñeca y vio nuevamente en lo que se había transformado sus horquillas… a punto de las lágrimas, se lanzo a los brazos de Ichigo, no midió su fuerza y ambos cayeron a la arena. Sus miradas se unieron, lentamente cerraron los ojos y a la vez se unieron en un beso bajo la luna.

Ichigo levanto ambas manos, una de ellas se dirigió a la cabeza de orihime para acariciar su rostro mientras se besaban y la otra se coloco en el muslo de Orihime. La chica como respuesta coloco ambas manos en el pecho de Ichigo.

Para mala suerte de ambos el teléfono móvil Ichigo sonó, ambos se espantaron al sentirlo sonar, así que al pelinaranja no le quedo de otra más que contestar.

-Hola.-

-Ichigo… ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto su padre con un tono de preocupación

-estoy con Sado en su casa.-contesto con una mentira. El pelinaranja entrelazo su mano desocupada con la de Inoue. Orihime se enderezo y quedo sentada encima de Ichigo y este abajo mirándola.

-sabes… quería que me acompañaras ahora a la playa, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar… o hay algo que yo Hice mal y quiero arreglar.- le confesó con tristeza. Por sus actos se sentía la peor persona.

-No hay nada que habla, lo hecho está hecho. Y nada puedo volver a como era antes.- le dijo en un tono frio y cortante.

-Ichigo…-le hablo su padre, pero no recibió respuestas ya que Ichigo había cortado.

Ichigo le dio al boto de apagado de su teléfono móvil y guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Era tu padre?-pregunto Orihime.

-Si…-contesto sin ánimos.

-el no tiene la culpa, el solo lo hizo para protegerte… el tiene miedo de que te enteres de su gran secreto.-le revelo la chica.

-¿Secreto? ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Ichigo se levanto quedando frente a frente con la pelinaranja, sin deshacer el agarre de sus manos y la postura en la que estaban.

-Tu padre te ha ocultado la verdad Ichigo… tu madre… no era humana. Ella era Una Sirena.-revelo Orihime.

Ichigo tan solo quedo paralizado unos momentos y después a gacho la mirada.

-Ichigo, tu padre debía decírtelo, pero no sabía si el sería capaz de decirlo ya que.- Orihime siguió el relato revelándole todo lo que Isshin Le había confiado en ella y también le conto como la encontró. La mirada de Ichigo no cambiaba.

-Inoue… Siempre estaremos juntos, siempre te ayudare y siempre te Protegeré.-le declaro volviendo u mirada a los ojos grises de la chica.

-Ichigo… a… a que viene todo eso.-le dijo confundida.

-no quiero que creas que te pasara lo de mi madre, yo te protegeré.-declaro.

-Muchas gracias Ichigo.- Orihime agradeció y se abrazo a Ichigo.

-ya es tarde, creo que tenemos que pensar en donde podemos pasar la noche por aquí cerca, ya que tu no estás en condiciones de que te lleve en una moto.

Orihime se miro la parte de abajo y efectivamente, la camisa de Ichigo tan solo le tapaba un poco y por lo que había aprendido por Ichigo mostrar el cuerpo ante las personas estaba mal.

-Pues tengo una idea… Sado no está en su departamento y… podríamos ir haya.- Ichigo apunto a la derecha. Diciéndole en qué dirección se encontraba.

-pero eso está mal.-le respondió.

-no hay problema, cuando el sale, siempre vuelve después de 2 días y siempre son los fin de semana ya que en la semana tenemos clases.-

-¿y cómo entraremos?-

-Sado me ha dicho donde está la llave que esconde y el departamento solo lo ocuparemos en la noche, cuando amanezca te comprare algo de ropa, ¿está bien?-

-si tú dices que está bien, está bien entonces.-le dio una sonrisa.-

Ichigo se puso de pie y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Se mantenía bien, Ichigo pensó que no podría estabilizarse y se caería. Pero no fue así, por lo menos estando quieta.

Ichigo le tomo la mano y comenzó a camina, pero Orihime se quedo quieta.

-solo tienes que mover un pie y después el otro.-le dijo para que no se quedara quieta.

La ahora chica movió lentamente una pierna y comenzó a moverse.

Una risita se escapo de sus labios. –Ichigo mira estoy caminando.- otra risa nerviosa se escapo de sus labios.

Ichigo le soltó la mano y esta comenzó a caminar más rápido y así subió la velocidad hasta correr.

Se encontraba tan emocionada, que Ichigo también comenzó a reír al verla de ese modo, ambos estaban felices. Orihime dejo correr y eso provocó que se cayera en la arena, Ichigo corrió para verla, esta se encontraba llorando. Eso alerto a Ichigo, pero orihimer mientras lloraba reía.-

-Soy tan feliz…-hablo mientras se secaba las lagrima.

-Yo también soy feliz.-le respondió mientras la ayudaba levantares.-sabes he aquerido hacer esto desde que te conocí.-Ichigo la tomo en sus brazos como recién casado, ya lo había hecho antes, pero ahora ella era una chica normal y podía disfrutar de esa sensación de tener a su chica en los brazos. Y así se Ichigo la llevo en sus brazos por la calle mientras traían las miradas de la gente curiosa por ambos pelinaranjas que se miraban o Ichigo le daba uno que otro beso por el camino al departamento de Sado.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Ichigo dejo a Orihime. Para buscar la llave que se encontraba debajo de una maceta. Puso la llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta, la habitación principal se encontraba el living y comedero. Ambos pasaron E Ichigo la llevo hasta el pasillo, la primera puerta que se encontraron era del baño, la segunda era la cocina.

-Orihime, porque paras…-la miro y la cara que tenia puesta era algo graciosa.

-Ichigo no sé qué me pasa. Pero tengo… algo quiere salir.- soltó sin más.

-Como no te comprendo, quieres vomitar o que pasa.- Ichigo la llevo al baño y la sentó en el inodoro, Orihime puso una cara de alivio.

-porque no me dijiste que querías orinar.- le dijo volteándose para no ver.

-es que no sabía lo que era.-

Una vez había pasado el bochornoso asunto del baño. Ichigo llevo a la chica hasta una habitación de tamaño normal, esta tenía una cama grande y un ropero al lado, unos veladores a ambos lados.

-esta es la habitación en donde yo me quedo, cuando me quedo con Sado, duermo en la habitación de invitados.-

Orihime la observo la habitación, la cama se veía cómoda… por lo menos más cómoda que la bañera de la casa de Ichigo. Así se quedo pensando unos 5 minutos parada en la puerta, unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por atrás.

Ichigo la dejo delicadamente en la cama, el pelinaranja se posiciono sobre ella, el comenzó a acariciar las suaves piernas de su chica, siguió hasta la cadera, bajo su cabeza hasta el abdomen de ella y comenzó a repartir besos por ahí. Mientras hacía eso, una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar uno de los pechos de Inoue. Orihime lo miro con miedo, ella no sabía que estaba haciendo, con sus manos levanto el rostro del pelinarnja y lo obligo a que sus miradas se juntaran. Los ojos de Ichigo expresaban lujuria y eso ponía tensa a inoue. Ella podría jurar que los ojos de Ichigo habían tomado un brillo amarillo.

-Orihime, No Tengas Miedo… Jamás Te Haría Daño.-Ichigo nuevamente poso su mano en uno de los pechos por encima de la camisa que tenia puesta, un gemido obtuvo como respuesta.

Orihime se dejo llevar por sus impulsos, la pelinaranja comenzó a acariciar el pecho desnudo de Ichigo, paso suavemente por sus pectorales, después bajo hasta su abdomen y finalmente descendió hasta el pantalón, la respiración del Chico se volvió más pesada. Ichigo estaba perdiendo la razón.

Ichigo le quito la camisa a Inoue cuidadosamente, dejando al aire esos enormes Pechos que tenia Orihime, puso su boca en uno de los pezones y comenzó lamerlo y con su mano comenzó acariciar el otro. La pelinaranja no hacía más que gemir por el placer que le estaba dando Ichigo, todo eso era nuevo para ella. Confiaba plenamente en el, así que ya no sentía miedo.

Ichigo dejo de lo que estaba haciendo, para despojarse de sus pantalones y también de su ropa interior, posiblemente haya pasado muy rápido pero Ichigo de tan solo ver el rostro de Orihime completamente sonrojado le provocaba una excitación. Se coloco cuidadosamente sobre ella nuevamente y ella lo abrazo con las piernas. Se besaron hasta dejarse los labios rojos.

-Orihime, abre las piernas.- susurro apenas Ichigo. La pelinaranja obedeció.

Ichigo comenzó a entrar lentamente. Orihime comenzó a llorar y dio gemidos de dolor, mientras que Ichigo Gruñía. Cuando termino de entrar, dio besos encima de las lágrimas que corrían por el sonrojado rostro de Orihime.

-I… Ichigo… sácalo… duele mucho.-

-Tranquila… ya pasara.-Calmo, tomo ambos uno de los brazos de Orihime y los levanto para que lo abrazara.

Ichigo espero hasta que vio un poco más relajada a su chica, comenzó a dar embestidas suaves para tratar de no provocarle más dolor. Con el pasar de los minutos vio que Orihime estaba disfrutando, así que comenzó a dar embestidas mas rápidas y con más fuerza, Inoue respondía con sonoros Gemidos E Ichigo escondió su rostro en el cuello de la pelinaranja y hay dejaba escapar sus gruñidos.

Ichigo dio una estocada muy fuerte, que provoco que Orihime le clavar las uñas en la espalda. Eso excito aun mas a Ichigo, ambos se miraron Orihime acaricio la mejilla de Ichigo y vio como los ojos de Ichigo habían tomado un color amarillo… eso dejo intrigada a Orihime.

La cama crujía y sus sonoros gemidos y gruñidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación.

-Ichigo… yo… no puedo… Más…-le dijo entre gemidos.

-Tranquila… yo tampoco aguanto Más.- gruño. Acelero las embestidas y eso provocó que ambos se vinieran al mismo tiempo ahogando sus gemidos en la boca contraria.

Ichigo salió lentamente de Orihime y se recostó al lado de ella, sus respiraciones se comenzaron a normalizarse, Ichigo miro a Orihime y se llevo la sorpresa de encontrarla profundamente durmiendo. El pelinaranja tomo la sabana y se taparon, Orihime se voltio dándole la espalda a Ichigo y este aprovecho para abrazarla por detrás y dormir pegado a ella. Esta sería una de las mejores noches de su vida. Ambos habían consumado su amor y nadie podría separarlos.

Ya habrían pasado como unas 2 Horas desde que terminar su acto sexual cuando Ichigo despertó asustado, con los ojos bien abiertos un pensamiento lo inquieto…

-No… nos cuidamos…- con eso se dio una palmada en la frente y después miro a su Chica que dormía plácidamente. Una sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de Ichigo, Orihime comenzó a hablar dormida.

-Te… Amo… Kurosaki… Ichigo.-susurro.

-yo también te amo Inoue Orihime.- contesto acorrucándose para volver a dormir.

Ya mañana verían como resolverían las cosas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muchas gracias por todo, ahora solo queda el ultimo capitulo, donde creo... ya deben saber lo que pasara. o no? a no ser... xD<strong>_

_**adios **_


End file.
